Suara Ku Berharap
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Aku dan dia... terpisah oleh waktu. Tidak. Waktu tak bersalah. Tapi takdir-lah yang iri akan kehidupan aku dengan nya... ONESHOT. NaruHina.


Disclaimer: Did not own Naruto. If I did, I'll kill Sasuke on my own. HAHAHAHAHAH… -dibabuk Sasuke's fans-

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, hurt, comfort, etc. Intinya, siapin aja tissue toilet.

_**Suara (Ku Berharap)**_

Soundtrack by Hijau Daun

Fanfic by Ashoudan Zimmer and his (temporary) assistant Miss Radesh Hitsugaya

Didedikasi oleh saya dan my girlfriend untuk merayakan anniversary jadian yang ke-1 tahun.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Suara dengarkanlah aku, apa kabarnya pujaan hatiku?  
Aku disini menunggunya masih berharap di dalam hatinya _

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Gadis itu nampak menyendiri. Sendiri dan tegar, ia berdiri menghadap bunga-bunga yang pagi ini enggan berseri padanya. Matanya yang bening keunguan itu, berderai air mata.

"Hai bunga. Kau benci padaku, kenapa kau tetap menatapku?"

Bunga tak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?"

Bunga hanya melambai-lambaikan tangkai-tangkainya. Desir angin membawa pergi kelopak mahkota bunga terbang menjauhinya.

"Bunga-bunga itu juga kesepian layaknya kau," suara lembut seorang lelaki sampai di telinganya. "Bila terlalu banyak bersedih, kau juga akan berguguran sepeti ia…"

Lelaki itu tetap tersenyum meski gadis itu tak menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" katanya tetap berseri, "aku hanya _lelaki yang mencari harap_."

"Harap apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawab hal itu?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya masih enggan menatap, bahkan melirik pun ia abaikan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku… Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau tahu, itu nama yang sungguh indah."

Indah, ya, kata indah adalah kata yang tak pernah ia dengar. Tak pernah ia dengar kata itu terlontar untuk dirinya. Hinata memandang lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tampan dan segar bugar. Wajahnya selalu diiringi senyum dan tawa bahagia. Senyum dan tawa… yang selama ini Hinata lupakan dan sudah tak pernah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Naruto membaringkan badannya di atas rerumputan bukit. Ia sangga kepalanya yang letih itu dengan kedua tangan di belakangnya. "Sayang sekali langitnya hitam kelabu…" ucapnya membicarakan cuaca.

Hinata duduk di sampingnya dan turut memandang langit. "Aku rasa lebih baik begini."

"Hah," dengusnya tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Hinata menjadi serius memandangnya. "Hanya orang yang tak punya semangat hidup yang mau melontarkan komentar seperti itu."

"Itulah aku,"

"Kau merasa hidupmu tak berarti? Itu sebabnya kau tadi berdiri di atas tebing?"

Hinata terbelalak, "Berapa lama kau mengintip dan mengawasiku?"

"Sejak kau keluar dari penginapan Konoha."

"Itu kan… sekitar… dua jam yang lalu??"

"Kau pikir itu aneh?"

"Apa kau tak memiliki pekerjaan yang lain selain melakukan hal tak penting itu?"

"Aku seorang hokage, tentu punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Jadi… kau lelaki yang sering dibicarakan orang itu? Pantas, aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya."

"Kau dari negeri mana? Apa kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk memutus tali kehidupanmu?"

"Ya."

Naruto melirihkan matanya. "Wajahmu penuh kesedihan, kehampaan, dan kesendirian."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. Naruto memutar otaknya.

"Enak saja," tampisnya, "tentu saja kau urusanku. Carilah tempat kematian di tempat lain. Ini negeriku. Kalau sampai ada salah seorang warga yang mati karena bunuh diri. Seumur hidupku,_ aku takkan memaafkan diriku hingga ajal menjemputku._"

"Apa kau takut dipersalahkan oleh orang lain?"

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Kali ini, Naruto-lah yang enggan memandang Hinata. Matanya tak berkedip. Tapi juga tak berisi. Hanya pandangan hampa memandang langit kelabu. Setelah beberapa lama matanya mengkerut karena sedih, ia membuka bibirnya.

"Aku takut dipersalahkan ayahku."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ia seorang pahlawan Konoha. Ia seorang hokage tiga generasi sebelum aku."

"Apa ayahmu akan memarahimu?"

Lelaki bermata biru itu hanya tersenyum, menyeringai. "Ia takkan bisa memarahiku, ia sudah tak ada di dunia ini."

Pikiran hinata agak kalut. Sejenak ia ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain mengenai hal ini. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Karena satu alasan; tak mau menyakiti hatinya.

"Oh, maafkan aku kalau begitu…"

"Hey, siapa yang meyuruhmu minta maaf???" tanyanya dengan suara riang dan nyaring.

"Ehm… Aku rasa tak ada…" katanya dengan ragu.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sangat lucu! Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Begitu terang-terangan, pikir Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Suara dengarkanlah aku, apakah aku selalu di hatinya?  
Aku disini menunggunya masih berharap di dalam hatinya_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Hari kian hari terus berputar. Bagai roda yang menelusuri jalan tiada akhir. Dua hati selalu melepas rindu mereka di kala petang, di kala matahari menutup dirinya dengan gelapnya malam dibalik wajah rembulan. Andai keindahan ini berlangsung selamanya, untuk menutupi dunia hampa dalam hati.

_Hingga hari yang tak diinginkan datang menghancurkan takdir mereka._

"Hinata, aku… terpaksa tak akan bisa menemuimu esok petang…"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku memiliki misi yang tak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Tapi… bukankah besok kau akan melamarku…?"

"Ya… tapi… mungkin lain kali…" tatapnya sedih. "Maafkan aku Hinata…"

"Tak apa…" Hinata menggenggam tangan tunangannya untuk memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dan tersenyum padaku…"

"Aku pasti kembali, aku janji." Katanya mantap. Tangannya meraba halus pipi Hinata. Kehangatan tangannya mampu mengubah dingin di pipi Hinata menjadi rasa nyaman yang tiada terkira. "_Selamanya, kau adalah milikku…_" ucapnya menghembus suara lembut dan pelan.

"Aku akan jadi milikmu selalu…"

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Bila aku dapat bintang yang berpijar  
Mentari yang tenang bersamaku disini  
Ku dapat tertawa, menangis, merenung  
Di tempat ini aku bertahan_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

"Hentikan! Sasuke!!!!" teriaknya. Suaranya yang sudah hampir tak tersisa itu tetap tak menyerah memanggil nama itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat sama sekali tak memandangnya. "Negeri ini, harus hancur," Katanya sambil memandang sebuah kota di depannya dengan penuh dendam. Ia berdiri tegak dengan penuh percaya diri di atas sebuah ular raksasa.

"AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA!!!!!!!!" teriaknya dengan segala daya dan suara terakhir. Ia berlari di atas darah yang mengalir deras menyelimuti tubuhnya. _Ini… untuk yang terakhir…_

"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!!!!!!!!"

Naruto melontarkan sebuah bola angin raksasa di tangannya.

Di mana pada saat yang sama, sebuah mata merah memandangnya, "Maaf, Sahabat…" Kumpulan petir beradu dan berkumpul di tangannya.

_Maaf… Hinata… Hanya janji ini yang tak bisa ku penuhi dalam hidupku_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Di sini aku masih sendiri merenungi hari-hari sepi  
Aku tanpamu, masih tanpamu_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

"Aku berjanji…"

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku akan menepatinya…"

"Hingga waktu…?"

"Hingga aku menerima ajalku…"

"Itu berarti selamanya?"

"Itu akan berarti selamanya…"

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Aku menangis dan menangisi apa yang sudah tiada. Segala pilu dalam hatiku akan janjinya membuatku terus merasa tersakiti.

Aku memandang peti matinya seiring lantunan lagu kematian berdendang. Aku tak sanggup memandang wajah dalam bingkai fotonya. Ini terlalu membekas di hatiku. Jika aku tak kuat menahan diri, aku mungkin jatuh pingsan.

"Aku harap kau menabahkan diri, Hinata," ujar Sakura di sampingku. Dari tadi, ia nampak khawatir memikirkan keadaanku. Walau aku mencoba tegar, kenyataan yang terlihat malah sebaliknya.

"Aku mencintainya," desisku pelan mencoba mencurahkan isi hatiku pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu," katanya menatap sedih, "Kau adalah gadis yang dicintainya pula."

"Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanku. Dari segala keputusasaan."

Sakura tersenyum padaku, "Dialah yang telah menemukan keluarga untukmu pula,"

"Keluargaku, adalah penduduk desa ini," kataku membenarkan, "Dia adalah Hokage untuk penduduk desa ini, dan dia juga hokage untuk diriku…"

Langit kelabu segera menutupi kami. Membasahi kami dengan titik-titik airnya. Aku ingat, bagaimana ia membenci cuaca langit kelabu dan hujan. Aku ingat semuanya.

Seiring langkah-langkah kaki pergi meninggalkan makamnya, aku tetap bertahan di sini. Entah rasa apa, aku enggan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang terakhir ini. Air mataku tetap tak berhenti mengalir. Mengharapkan ini semua hanya buaian mimpi belaka dan gurauan belaka. Karena apa yang aku alami bersamanya, kenangan yang aku buat bersamanya, tak hilang dalam pikiranku. Itu membuat pikiranku terhipnotis bahwa ini hanya sementara dan berharap ia akan kembali untuk memelukku, mendekapku, dan mencium hangat pipiku.

Tapi, tentu saja. Yang aku hadapi ini adalah kenyataan.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Bila esok hari datang lagi ku coba tuk hadapi semua ini  
Meski tanpamu, meski tanpamu  
_ xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Ku hadapi kenyataan, aku memang sudah mati. Tapi, hasrat ku tak mati untuk tetap ingin menjaganya, memeluknya, mendekapnya, dan mencium pipinya yang selalu dingin seperti es itu. Aku mencintainya dengan sangat.

Aku memandangnya dari bawah pohon. Padahal hari sedang hujan. Kenapa ia masih ingin berada di dekat peristirahatan terkahirku? Apa ia tak bisa melupakanku?

Makin sedih aku menatapnya seperti itu. Aku… ingin ia melupakan aku. Hinata, carilah penggantiku. Dalam keadaanku yang tanpa raga ini, apa masih bisa aku menjagamu? Tidak, aku hanya bisa mengawasimu dan mengikutimu.

Pikiranku geli digelitik oleh memori lama yang tersimpan. Memori dimana aku saat itu bertemu dengannya. Memori dimana aku mengikutinya selama dua jam dari penginapan Konoha hingga taman berbunga dekat tebing. Tersimpan rasa inginku, untuk kembali menjalani semua memori singkat itu.

Tapi, tentu saja. Yang aku hadapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Aku berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuh tanpa ragaku ini dapat merasakan dinginnya air hujan, meski air hujan hanya dapat menembus tubuhku dan melewati tubuhku begitu saja membasahi bumi. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Aku juga ingin memeluknya layaknya di kala kami masih memiliki dunia hanya berdua. Tapi, sekali lagi, yang aku hadapi hanyalah kenyataan. Bukan khayalan.

"Naruto… seandainya kau mendengarku… aku ingin sekali mendengar kau mengucapkan kata lamaran padaku…" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku menangis. Kelopak mataku sudah tak mampu menahan air mata.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengucapkan 'Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, seumur hidupku?' dan saat itu pula aku akan menjawab 'ya, aku bersedia…' Lalu kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia."

Aku menutup telingaku. Tak sanggup hatiku mendengar lebih jauh akan keinginannya yang tak mampu aku penuhi karena halangan takdir. Aku menyesali dan menyalahi takdir. Kenapa takdir begitu iri akan kehidupan bahagiaku? Kehidupan cintaku?

"Tapi Naruto…" katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku ternyata lebih bahagia jika tahu kau mati demi melindungi penduduk desa dan martabat desa. Aku bangga kepadamu. Kau tahu, rasa bangga ini, melebihi rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya. Sungguh bijak kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Aku kembali menangis sambil menatapnya melangkah pergi sedikit demi sedikit dari tempat peristirahatanku.

Entah, hatiku merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang mendengarnya berkata begitu.

"Kau siap untuk berangkat sekarang?" seorang shinigami berkimono hitam menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin. Matanya yang ungu dan besar itu hampir-hampir menangis pula karena merasakan deritaku.

"Aku siap," kataku.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Dan aku masih tetap di sini ku lewati semua yang terjadi  
Aku menunggumu, aku menunggumu  
_ xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Suara dengarkanlah aku… meski aku sudah tak ada di sampingnya, hatiku dan hatinya akan selalu bersatu. Meski suatu saat, akan usang digilas waktu…_

_**+Talkshow+**_

Jimeru-kun: Huuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee cerita neeee sedih bangetttttttt………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –ngempengin jempol-

Radesh: Cup… cup… sayang…

Jimeru-kun: Elu sih! Bikin cerita yang gak-gak aja…

Radesh: Habis aku suka lagu itu… hohohohoo…! –serialcantikmodeON-

Radesh: Tadinya cerita ni teride dari lagu Avenged SevenFold yang Gunslinger… tapi… yah…

Jimeru-kun: Yah… apa…?

Radesh: Liriknya kepanjangan!

Jimeru-kun: Kan bisa dibikin cerita bersumbang,eh, bersambung?

Radesh: … bhuu…

Jimeru-kun: kenapa?

Radesh: Malez ngetiknya.

Jimeru-kun: -gubrak plus ayan-

Radesh: Anyway, review yah. Kasih tau pendapat anda tentang cerita ini. Kalo masih kurang mengharukan, katakan pada saya…

Jimeru-kun: Kamu emang paling jagoan bikin cerita sedih… a'a jadi tambah sayang… a'a cium yah…

Radesh: -ngacir(offline)-

Jimeru-kun: -sigh- gagal mulu mau nyium dya…

_Catatan: Talkshow di atas copy-an hasil chattingan di hp. Kecuali bagian permintaan review oleh my GF._


End file.
